Insane, Normal, or just plain Different?
by Killer-In-The-Making
Summary: Meet Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara Sabaku, and Kiba Inuzuka. You think they're three regular, everyday teenagers? Nope. If anything, they're the exact opposite.
1. Chapter 1

My attempt at horror, this should be fun considering I love horror. :) I don't know if I'm good at writing horror so please bare with me! I should probably be updating save Me From Myself or doing homework but no. Instead I'm creating a story, yay! Welcome to Madness, please enjoy your stay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Shippuden.

Warnings: Violence at some point (like this chapter or the next), swearing, OOCness, death, and I may have turned some people insane, and did I say death? (and one of the characters may be a cannibal... .)

Naruto: One of the newly insane people is me, am I right S?

Me: Shut up Naruto! Don't give anyone else away!

...

**Naruto's POV:**

Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, from what I know I'm a teenager and a grade A freak. I forgot my age a few... I don't even know how long ago it was, so I just increase my age by one year when the year ends. You see I haven't been in the outside world for years (I know that much at least) I've been in an asylum for most of my life. Well, for the most part. I can't remember much of my life all I know is my name, the insane asylum, and my two friends.

When I remember something I write it in one of those damned books the doctors gave us. Saying how we should 'write what we think' and crap like that.

Shall I tell you about the life I know? It wont be the first time I've talked to myself like someone's there. But I warn you, I tend to... lose myself easily.

"They say talking to yourself helps keep you sane, but they're wrong, they're all liiiiiiaaaaarrsss~" I whispered maniacally.

I remember seeing a brunette's smiling face, he had a scar running across his nose. Anyways I remember seeing him before I woke up in a white room on a white, made bed in the far corner of the room with a table with a black book on it, I panicked when I noticed I was strapped down to the stupid bed. I met my friends Kiba and Gaara a month after I came here when the doctors said I was 'stable' enough to be with other inmates. A nurse got me stuck in a straight jacket for a while saying I bit her when I know for a fact _I _didn't, it was just someone with my slightly bloody face.

I don't really have any major things in my life except for when the doctors make me take my medicine, and I was given the black book to use as a journal.

I was in the same room, my dark room, waiting for the doctor to come with my food, the food here was disgusting, pigs ate better then my fellow inmates and I. I want to leave this hell so fucking badly, I don't know the outside world but I_ have _to see it. The color white and the pills get boring after a few, oh I don't know, seconds.

_'Never turn on the lights, he'll be angry if you do that, they come out in the light but the doctors never listen. He says that they're all going to diiiiiiie~!'_ I sang in my head, tilting it to the left.

"The door opened and the doctor turned on the light. _'Oh poor him! He turned on the liiiiight~!'_

Before he could say anything I started laughing at the thought of the doctor's crimson blood spilling from his body, a knife plunged in his heart, ah, such a lovely image. Much like a bird chirping away, singing it's song before someone comes along and snaps its small neck. Both are lovely images~

"Here is your food Naruto... How are you feeling today?" He asked leaving the tray on the floor, the men in white released me from my straight jacket when I ate, how stupid of them.

Inmate clothes consisted of grey long sleeve shirts and grey pants. They really shouldn't give us long sleeved shirts, it just means we can hide things in our shirts.

"Oh hello Kabuto~ Pills in the food or is the water infected with a serum? You always change it after all." I said cheerfully ignoring his question.

"Neither." He said, his eyes hidden behind his glasses. He always looked like an evil scientist when his glasses did that, to me and Kibbles at least.

"Hmm..." I hummed and picked up some of the cereal, it must be morning, strange it was only night a few moments ago. "I don't believe you!" I stated and threw the cereal from my hand across the room.

"Naruto please don't make a mess." The albino said, annoying me in the process, I stuck my tongue out at him.

I looked at the tray that held my breakfast. Weird word don't you think? Break feast. (1) It had soggy cereal in a bowl and what looked like spoiled milk and a rotten orange.

"Ew." I muttered looking at the milk, I swear if I put something in it, despite its weight, it would take at least ten minutes for the thing to start sinking.

_'Tick,tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.'_ I chanted quietly. I'm smarter then I look you know, I've learned how to tell time without a clock in this place which was quite useful but just to be mean...

"Excuse me Kabuto but do you know what time it is?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

He looked at me suspiciously. "Why?"

"So I can know when I can see Kibbles and Gaa-chan again!" I stated happily, I thought about the time in my head.

_'9:05 a.m.'_  
"9:05 a.m." Kabuto stated with me. Obviously he would never know I said it with him but that's okay, it can be one of my secrets.

_'Fifty-five minutes until I can go in the crafts room.'_ I thought, I don't know the correct term for that room the inmates see each other in so I call it the crafts room. We're allowed to be in there for an hour (two on the weekend) in the morning and three in the afternoon, and we get to have some friendly chit-chat.

Well, until someone pees on the floor or starts a riot or both. Heh, riots are fun.

"Now eat, I have more work to do you know." He said irritated, but from what? Me? What could I have possibley done?

"Fine, fine." I waved my hand and picked up a knife and a spoon. You'd think they would give me plastic utensils but clearly they're under-estimating me._** Again**_.

"What am I eating Kabuto?" I asked poking at the cereal with my spoon, he might not know I have a knife, if so that will make things much more easier.

"Cereal, an orange and you're drinking milk, and before you ask what the shiny thing is, its a spoon." He sighed, tapping his wrist.

_'I know what a spoon is you moron.'_ I thought glaring at him through my bangs, my hair was a bit past my shoulders, including my bangs, the doctors say they should cut it. I don't care as long as they keep the drugs away from me.

You see, inmates here, including me, aren't 'insane' we're just different and have a more creative lifestyle... Or we're delightfully mad, insane in the membrane, off our rockers, losing our minds, psychos, berserk, or just simply crazy in their opinion.

...Hmm, if the crazy people weren't crazy does that make the sane, insane? Probably~!

I started eating the rainbow colored cereal, (what did Kabuto call these again? Fruit Loons? Foot Loops? I don't know) after a few seconds I quickly slid the knife in my sleeve and hid a grin. The doctors should find better workers, this one's a complete idiot. But a creepy idiot.

I gulped down the... milk and looked at the doctor with my icy blue eyes.

"I'm done."

"Alright." He nodded and came up to me to lock me up in the straight jacket. When he was done he picked up the half-empty tray, and walked out of the room, he turned around to close and lock the door. I flashed him an evil smile just before he fully closed the door.

I fingered the knife in my hand and started cutting through the straight jacket. Once my binds were gone I stood up and stretched.

"What to do, what to do..." I looked around the basically empty room. I could paint or draw on the walls again, sure the nurses will get mad at me but that doesn't matter.

I shook my head. "No, I might end up in the infirmary again if I try to paint again." (2)

Painting's out. So is drawing.

"I'm booooored!" I sighed loudly. Next time I'm in the craft room I'm taking something from there, maybe a peice of wood...

Until then I get to play the waiting game.

I groaned, you'd think I'd be patient since I've been here for so long but noooo! I'm still an impatient wreck! Wait still? Damn brain don't confuse me!

...

And that is the prologue! Well I know I'm gonna enjoy writing the story, what about you? Do you like the story? :3

(1) I'm sure you know he's mocking the word breakfast.

(2) Take a guess on what you think he paints with. :)

You can favorite, follow, review or whatever you want, I wont beg.  
I hope you come back for the next chapter, bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi readers! I have a sickness, its boredom-itis! So basically I'm having a 'write shit all night- marathon, yay. -.- Damn you boredom I had other things to do other then write stuff! Like unfinished homework that will never be done! Or I could be feeding my anime and yaoi addictions right now! :/ Oh well this was fun to write. :3

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto Shippuden, do you own a meat clever I could borrow?

Warnings: Will forever be the same. And someone dies in this chapter.

By the way I have nothing against animals (I'm an animal lover after all) but I had to write something for them. :/ I feel bad... you'll see why.

...

**Third Person POV:**

"Woop-dee-doo my mom wants to take one of the 'seven things you should never take away from me list', my chicken leg! She clearly has no idea I have a secret candy stash, baseball bat, and goblin army and I'm not afraid to use them dammit!" Kiba said angrily.

"You don't have a mom you dolt." Gaara said looking up from a red-covered book.

"Fine!" The brunette huffed and crossed his arms.

"Hey Gaara, Kiba look what I have!" Naruto waved at them, running into the crafts room.

"What is it, tell me, tell me, tell m-" Kiba chanted.

"Shut up before I cut your tongue out." Gaara threatened coldly, yes they were friends but sometimes they really wanted to kill each other. (But that's rare so meh. Usually they have a completely different urge to kill.)

"So what do you want to show us?" Kiba asked a little more calmly.

Naruto pulled his sleeve up a bit and revealed his knife, he quickly pulled the sleeve down and looked at his friends. "As you can see, I finally got a knife but do you really think we'll have to resort to violence and/or death?"

"We might, besides you and Red here are murder boys, I thought you'd be happy to have a knife." Kiba replied grinning, showing his canines. "By the way I have a mental map of this place, it wasn't easy so I'll take my human body part now." He held out his hand like somone was about to drop a head into it.

"You can have your dinner later Kibbles, that reminds me has the nurse given you any meat lately?" Naruto asked, making Kiba grimace.

"No, she wants me to be a stupid vegan, fuck that." He tsked, he was a cannibal not a herbivore.

"I can't believe you didn't attack her," Gaara stated. He was a 'homicidal maniac', that's what doctors said at least, but if you asked him he would say he just has a different lifestyle. One that involves a lot of blood.

Since the trio were planning on escaping their personal hell they decided if necessary (or if they felt like it) they would use violence to leave. Sure they had no idea where they would go once they were outside, but it would be better then this place.

"I wont lie, I tried until she took out a muzzle." Kiba growled, "I'm not a dog."

"Could have fooled me." The blonde beside him muttered, the 'dog' turned to look at him.

"Heard that."

"Good for you Kibbles~" The blonde grinned and laughed. "Kabuto was to easy to fool, its kinda boring how he just assumed that I wasn't doing anything. Seriously, couldn't heat least suspect something?"

"He never was the sharpest knife in the drawer now was he?" Gaara stated more then questioned before he smirked. "Oh well poor him."

"Ello lads, seems I've become British~" Kiba said in a Scottish accent, he happened to have ADHD and the pills didn't always work for him.

"Kiba that's a Scottish accent," Naruto said like this always happened.

"Shut up you snake!" He pointed his index finger at him, when he said snake it sounded more like snakeh (sna-kh).

"Yeah, yeah and your a moose we now." The blonde rolled his eyes when Kiba gasped.

"You know to much, who told you that!"

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto...? He must be eliminated." Kiba said standing up and marched off, Gaara caught him by the sleeve before he walked into the wall.

"You can kill and eat Kabuto later." Gaara said smirking in amusement when the dog-lover saluted and said 'Sure thing captain!'.

They continued talking when Kiba calmed down again before a bell rang signaling it was time for the patients to go to their rooms. Nurses and doctors took them to their separate rooms, eager to get away from the psychopaths.

Naruto was shoved into his room as the door was shut and locked from the outside. The blonde listened to the retreating footsteps and hummed in sync with them until they vanished. He was in a good mood.

True to his word he took something from the room, a book. He read it over and over for three hours until he stood up, threw the book away and sat in the middle of the spacious room and hummed creepily.

_Come on into the Carnival the lonely Merry-Go-Round is starting_

_Revolving around the feelings happiness, joy, and lonliness_

_I hear a pleasant sound from the distance, yet it is hateful to hear_

_Its disagreeable, its unfair -Jelousy, Jelousy, Envy_

_Though to mention it is cute, what misery_

_I wonder how far this run-down carnival is at, if only a single person is dancing_

_Glancing at the side of a radiant parade, I nibble my finger_

_Playing alone, I like being alone, all by myself, but I don't want to be alone_

_Somebody, someone, anyone be with me- But there's no one there_

_Come on into the Carnival, the lonely Merry-Go-Round is starting_

_Revolving around the feelings of happiness, joy, and lonliness_

_The lone Merry-Go-Round in the carnival rustles_

_Together I play once more with the children of the garden_

_In a distant place, the acrobatics excite me- just like the someday when I fall_

_The recongition of my surroundings stained with despair, while riding on the horse that goes round and round_

_Damn, everything is eaten_

_But there's no one, its deserted!_

_Come on into the Carnival, the crimson Merry-Go-Round is starting_

_The continuous spins are the darlings of nausea_

_The bright red Merry-Go-Round in the carnival rustles_

_As I laugh at myself for making a sloppy mess_

_Carnival, the Carnival, always the Carnival, but I wont dance_

_Carnival, forever the Carnival, because it mortifies_

_It can't be seen, it is uncomprephensible_

_But you have seen it, haven't you_

_The human stench of jealousy and desire_

_How far will the abandoned Carnival be, if only a single person is dancing here?_

_Glancig at the side of a clinquant parade, I chew my finger_

_Playing alone, I like being alone, by myself, but I don't like being alone_

_Somebody, someone, anyone be with me- But there's no one there_

_Come on into the Carnival, the lonely Merry-Go-Round is starting_

_Churning around the feelings of happiness, fun, and desolation_

_Come on into the Carnival, the crimson Merry-Go-Round is starting_

_The continuous spins weave the darlings of nausea_

_The bright red Merry-Go-Round in the carnival rumbles_

_As I mock myself for making such a disgusting mess_

_Joy, Fun, Devastation_

_I laugh at myself_

The blonde finished humming just as Kabuto walked in with a bottle of pills in his left hand, and plate with meat balls on it in his right hand. Naruto cursed under his breath. He _told_ the doctors the medicine made him worse but they never listened to him, it was like his words went though one ear and out the other. It infuriated him.

"Time for your-" The albino was cut off.

"-Pills," Naruto finished making the doctor narrow his eyes. "And dinner I assume?"

"Yes." He said curtly before giving the blonde a glass of water and the pills. He took them and swallowed them glaring at Kabuto as he did. The patient hated the flavor, he hated the asylum, he hated Kabuto!

He ate his food silently confusing the doctor in front of him. The talkative blonde usually tried to annoy him or start a conversation, why was this meal suddenly different?

_'Perhaps he realised I don't want to talk to him when I have other things to do.'_ He mused, but he couldn't help but acknowledge the feeling of dread in his stomach.

Naruto gave the bottle, empty plate, and empty cup to Kabuto and the doctor turned to leave. (A/N: Keep in mind he's not even a foot away from Naruto)

"Oh Kabuto." Naruto called, his back turned to the man as he stood up, he made said man turn around to look at him.

"Yes Naruto? What is it?" He asked cautiously. He felt something change around the blonde, something dangerous.

The blonde turned around, wielding the same knife from breakfast in his left hand, he had a smile plastered on his face that could only be described as creepy, sadistic and maniacal. Basically it put the Cheshire cat's grin to shame.

"I just wanted to say goodbye~" He said laughing and stabbed the man in front of him in the left side of the chest. Kabuto screamed until Naruto covered his mouth with his free hand. Blood started to spill out of the albino's chest and some ended up on Naruto's shirt. Blood slowly dripped out of Kabuto's mouth and onto Naruto's hand.

"Oh yes! Scream, scream, I love that piercing sound. Why don't you scream louder Kabuto~? You're screaming for help right? Well I'll help you!" Naruto said gleefully and stabbed Kabuto's shoulder. He made a large, yet shallow, cut running across his right shoulder to his left.

"Help! Help! See Kabuto I'm helping you cry for help~" Naruto stated innocently and held the bloody knife above his head. "To bad no one's coming to help."

Kabuto continued to scream and try to shove Naruto away but failed. The crazed, soon-to-be killer moved the knife to his own lips in a 'shh' form.

"Shh you wont have to be in pain for long." Naruto said quietly in comforting way, that only made Kabuto try to get away harder. He managed to get away and limp away while Naruto followed him, hands behind his head.

"Oh where are you going Kabuto...~?" He asked as he backed his victim against the wall. His smile, if possible, grew wider as he stabbed down, aiming for the center of Kabuto's head.

"Nighty-night Kabuto! Pleasant dreams~" Naruto saluted as Kabuto took his last painful breath. "Blood's a pretty thing, isn't it?"

The killer took the knife out of Kabuto's skull and licked the blood off the blade.

"Ah I knew today would end well." He sighed contently, he looked at the slightly open door. Before he did anything else Naruto looked through Kabuto's pockets and found a key.

"I'll be taking this, you wont need it anymore after all!"

_'Time to get my dear friends~' _He thought, smile never fading. Before he left his room, he took his journal with him. Naruto didn't want anyone's peering eyes to look in it after all.

The blonde wandered the halls, searching for his friends until he found the staff room. It was his lucky day since only one person was in there and he was asleep.

Naruto went to unlocked filing cabinet and looked through the alphabetized files.

_'G, G...G!'_ He looked in the GA section, ignoring any names that weren't familiar. When he found Gaara's he grabbed the file and pulled it out of the cabinet. He read it, looking for what room he was in.

**Name: Gaara Sabaku**

**Age: 16**

**Illnesses: Insomnia, Schizophrenia, and he is highly homicidal and criminally insane.**

**Short Biography: Gaara was sent here when he was fourteen after he killed his neighbor's dog. There is a voice in his head and medication seems to make him less stable, he's attacked doctors more then once and was put in a straight jacket. His brother said he would kill their pets saying 'they would go to a better place' and hurt his peers at school. He is an orphan as well as his siblings and lived with his uncle, Yashamaru.**

**Room number: 12 A**

"12 A huh." Naruto whispered, he looked through the K section next and found Kiba's file.

**Name: Kiba Inazuka**

**Age: 16**

**Illnesses: ADHD, cannibalism, bipolar.**

**Short Biography: Kiba's sister Hana brought him here when she found a box of half-eaten animals under his bed. He was thirteen at the time and bit a nurse when he first came here. Later on he was put in a straight jacket and given a muzzle. Before he came here he was found eating what looked like the lung of a squirrel.**

**Room number: 21 A**

"SO we've been on the same floor this whole time," Naruto mumbled. In every conversation the three had they never talked about their room numbers, they thought they knew enough so no one never brought the subject up.

He looked at the sleeping worker, Madara and thought to himself. _'I have enough time,'_ Naruto put Kiba's file next to Gaara's and looked in the N section. He was going to burn their files when they left, and he _knows_ they'll leave.

_'Found it.'_ He thought and read his profile over.

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 15, 16 in October **(So that's how old I am! Wait, when's October?)

**Illnesses: bipolar,** (I am not you prick!) **slight amnesia, he's homicidal, and possibly a pyromaniac.**

**Short Biography: Naruto was sent here by his guardian Iruka Umino after he was found beating a cat with his baseball bat, along with a box of burned and dead animals. He's an orphan and has memory problems, he can't remember anything from before he came here but has shown some signs of memory gain. Teachers suspect Naruto burned down the gym in his school but there was no proof to send him to jail. **

**Room Number: 9 A**

The blonde frowned. Who was Iruka Umino? His ex-guardian apparently. He snatched all of the files and quickly left the room before someone saw him.

He walked down the hallway looking at the numbers on the doors. 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12! The blonde knocked on the door with the blade of the knife earning a groan of annoyance in response.

_'Since when do those assholes knock?' _Gaara wondered putting his journal down, he was looking at past entry',s annoyed at how long he was there. The redhead had a feeling his siblings and uncle forgot about him.

"Gaara! Its me!" He heard a familiar voice outside.

"Naruto?" The insomniac walked to the door hearing his friend jump up.

"Yeah its me!" The blonde explained what happened while Gaara listened.

"So you still have the key?" He asked.

"Yep, hang on." Naruto unlocked the door with the key and saw Gaara standing there. "Here's your file."

Gaara was given the file and he looked at it curiously. He looked back at his friend seeing the knife in his hand and the blood on his shirt. "You always end up making a mess don't you?" He asked amused and happily.

"I just saved your ass from a life of boredom you should be thanking me not teasing me!" Naruto pouted.

"Right. We should get Kiba now, can I have the knife?" Gaara asked, Naruto nodded and gave it to him.

"Since you don't know where his room is I'll show you-oh guess what! Your room is three doors away from mine!" Naruto said and pointed at the room that smelled like copper.

"Seriously?" Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow.

"And Kiba's room is A 21." He exclaimed proudly.

"We were on the same loor for two years... How did we never notice?"

"Who knows..." Naruto shrugged, they walked down the hall and stopped at Kiba's room. "Hey Kibbles! You got some visitors!" "You're not asleep are you, mutt?"

"Vistors?" The cannibal quietly asked in his room. _'Is that Naruto and Gaara?'_ He grinned. "Oh! Is it the pizza man I called three years ago?"

"Nope! Wait a minute we're getting you out of here!" Naruto said and used the key on the door.

He and Gaara walked in and looked around Kiba's room. Scribbles covered the walls and messages were written in red paint or blood. Other then that the room looked just like Gaara's and Naruto's rooms.

"Nice art." Naruto muttered reading a message. _'YOU'RE NEXT, YOU'RE NEXT, YOU'RE NEXT.'_ It was the same sentence in one spot on the wall._ 'I always knew Kibbles was into freaking out the nurses with his 'art', I wonder if he killed someone in here, this place smells like corpses!'_

"Thanks, so lets go! If I'm correct the exit is on floor D so we should look for the stairs or an elevator." Kiba exclaimed, exiting the room, journal in hand.

"Didn't you say you had a mental map of this place?" Naruto asked, he followed his friends out of the room.

"Yeah, I just don't know where the stairs and elevators are."

"Idiot." The redhead said shortly.

"Hey at least I know where the rest of the stuff is Gaara! And I have a fork so HA!"

"Ladies, ladies you're both pretty now let's go! I'm getting bored again~" Naruto sang. They found a stairwell and went to floor B, when they were about to go to floor C a doctor happened to see them.

"You three! You shouldn't be out of your rooms, how did you even get out?" She asked, Gaara, Naruto, and Kiba exchanged looks and stayed silent.

The black haired woman sighed. _'Patients, well at least these ones seem less... unstable.'_ The doctor was new and didn't have enough time to see all the files on patients, she only saw files from A-F. There for, she had no idea who they were or what they've done.

"Come with me, I'll take you back to your rooms and-" She was cut off.

"No thanks, we're fine." Gaara said coldly, he twirled the knife in his hand but the oblivious doctor didn't see it.

"B-"

"Shut up," Kiba ordered. "I'm very, very, _**very**_ hungry and honestly, I'm tempted for a bite right now, so please, kindly shut up."

Naruto just stood there watching the scene waiting for either of his friends to jab and/or stab the annoying woman.

_'She's in the way of our freedom... I don't like her~~~'_ He giggled uncontrollably but quiety. _'I want to killer, can I kill her? Or do they want too?'_

"-patients are not allowed out of their rooms unless they have a pass signed by a doctor or-" She stopped talking when Kiba dug the fork in her throat, she screamed.

"I thought I said," he pulled the fork out and aimed for her eye. "Shut up."

He thrust the fork into her eye.

Minutes later footsteps were heard and all three of them had blood on them, Kiba was practically blood-splattered but grinning. The smile was similar to Naruto's earlier, only the brunette's was more red.

"Wah," Naruto yawned. "As fun as it was to watch Kiba pluck a doctor's eye out, people are coming and I don't want to be tranquilized or something."

"Aw... Oh well her heart has made mine stronger.(1)" The dog lover stated wiping the blood of his face.

"Sure it did Kibbles." Gaara rolled his eyes, they quickly went down the stairs and saw the exit. Their freedom.

_''Are we bad people who want to live normal lives?'_ Naruto questioned himself as they ran out the door, causing the receptionist to press a button, setting an alarm off.

As they ran away from the building Naruto found an answer. _'No we're not bad people, just twisted to some degree.'_ The medicine was losing its effects on him and he was slowly turning back to normal. (Well, as normal as he could get.)

...

Done! That was long, way to long... Well on to the next chapter! I hope you like this chapter and will come back for more, you can favorite, follow, review, for all I care you can be a dolphin. See you next time~! :)

(1) Yep. He bit the lady's heart, he would have ate it but I don't feel like writing gore. Yet.

By the way that song was by Gumi (a vocaloid) and the song is called Carnival, great song I recommend it and I obviously don't own it. :3

Man, you have no idea how much I wanna write gore but the ratings T! Should I change it or something?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! Sorry I haven't updated, it was the holidays and I had to panic about school being so freaking close. That and I've recently lost the will to do anything (eat, game, write, etc), all I do is sleep. -.- I'll shut up now.

...Liar, liar, heads on fire; entrails hanging, from a telephone wire~!

Sorry about that, I like strange things.

Disclaimer Do I look like I own Naruto Shippuden or its characters?

Warnings: Will forever be the same.

...

**Third Person POV, in the employee lounge at Konoha's asylum:**

"So... who wants to tell the boss about what happened?" Kiddomaru asked, he as well as the rest of the staff were arguing about who would tell their boss that three dangerous psychopaths not only escaped but killed two doctors.

"It sure as hell wont be me," Tayuya said crossing her arms. She wanted to live his life, not die by an angry pale bastard.

"Well someone has to tell him, so who's it gonna be?" Everyone sent Kiddomaru a look , he sighed and glared at everyone in the room.

"Wimps."

The door opened and shut, their boss walked in calmly and sat down at the table.

"So what's the problem you had to call me over for?" He asked watching everyone fidget. "Well?"

"Three inmates escaped and took their files with them, they also killed two doctors" Kiddomaru said boldy. "The inmates were Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inazuka, and Gaara Sabaku."

The man twitched. "Find them then! Send guards and the dogs after them, they cannot roam free, they're to dangerous!"

"Yes sir!"

**With Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara:**

"We did...it... Man... I'm tired." Naruto panted, they were resting by a tree since they had been running for so long. Once they were outside of the asylum they decided to celebrate later and run as long as they could before one of them couched up their liver. Luckily that didn't happen.

"Yeah... same here." Kiba said, falling on his butt. Gaara was leaning against the tree clutching his chest.

"I have never run so fast and far before," He admitted. They were pretty far away from the asylum, the three couldn't see the building because it was surrounded by the forest but even so they doubt they were close to the building.

"How far away do you think we are?" Naruto asked.

The only redhead shrugged. "Don't know. At least three or something miles away," he answered. "Damn, now I wish I payed attention in that geography class."

"What he said, only without the geography part." Kiba said hugging his chest.

"In my defense geography was a pain in the ass." Gaara stated.

"I don't remember taking geography, what do you do in it?" Naruto questioned.

"Its a class where you study maps, altitude and longitude, you also learn a little about natural disasters but I was in grade seven when we learned that so I don't know what its like now." The insomniac said.

They stayed there for what seemed like hours, no one said anything, they just tried to catch their breath and process the fact they were outside. Everything was silent until all three of them heard a faint howl in the distance. Naruto was the person to break the silence.

"Wolves?" He looked at the direction they came from, that was where they heard the howling.

"Maybe." Gaara walked towards the howling. It was slowly getting louder._ 'Well we are in the woods so there has to be some wolves right?'_

"The asylum has blood-hounds, right? And that doesn't sound like a wolf." Kiba stated standing up. "Just in case they're from the asylum we should get going."

"Agreed." The blonde said. "Uh, which way do we go?"

"That way," His dog-loving friend pointed to their left.

"I say we go that way," The redhead beside him said, he was pointing to their right.

"Guys the howling's getting louder lets just go left!" Naruto exclaimed, dragging both of his friends towards the direction Kiba pointed in.

They ran as fast as they could, they were lucky that it was raining so their footprints were disappearing, if their luck continued the dogs wouldn't find their disappearing trail. The trio continued running for a while, Gaara was the first to slow down.

"Gaara, why are you slowing down?" Naruto asked coughing. His chest hurt, he wasn't used to running so much or at all.

"My heart feels like its going to explode," he wheezed out.

"We should stop then, you tell us when you feel better okay?" The redhead nodded as Kiba looked behind them. They weren't in the woods anymore, they were near the outskirts of a all too familiar town.

"What's that place?" Naruto asked pointing at the town, his memories were to foggy to know where his home town was, it happened to be right in front of him.

"That's the leaf village, better known as Konoha," Kiba said bitterly. _'I wonder if Hana still has Akamaru, did she even care enough to keep him?'_ He questioned knowing he probably wouldn't get an answer.

"Konoha." Naruto repeated and frowned. It sounded so familiar but he couldn't remember where he heard the name.

_'Oh right! The asylum is called Konoha's asylum!'_ He said to himself, proud that he remembered.

"At least this place isn't Suna," Gaara muttered when he could breathe again. Seeing his friends confused looks he explained.

"Suna, or the 'sand village', is my old home. My uncle sent me to Konoha's asylum because he thought it would be better if I was out of the country."

"Oh..." The blonde and brunette said in unison.

After a while Naruto started to dose off, so did Kiba. Gaara continued to stare at his friends before he looked back at the forest.

_'I guess I'm on guard duty tonight.'_ He thought to himself, rolling his aqua green eyes,_ 'at least I get to see the outside world again.'_

**Naruto's POV:**

I don't know when or how I fell asleep but I did. When I woke up it was probably dawn, judging by the lighting, at least I could see better. I yawned and looked to the right to see Kiba glaring at a squirrel in a tree.

"Kiba, what are you doing?" He gave me a funny look, I returned the look. What? He's the one glaring at a squirrel. Then again I tried to drink ink from a pen once.

"Trying to convince my breakfast to come down from the tree, it wont come down!" The brunette stated and glared at the spot where the squirrel used to be. "Dammit."

"Don't worry, Konoha probably has a meat store somewhere." I consoled, he nodded bitterly.

"Right well lets get going," he said.

"I hate to break it to you but we can't go anywhere looking like escapee's who were part of a massacre," He said in a monotone voice. I looked to my left and saw Gaara staring at the entrance to Konoha.

"Yeah but what should we do then? Its not like less blood stained clothes are going to fall from the sky." I said, Kiba grinned.

"How about people walking in our direction?" He pointed at three boys who looked around our ages walking down the road and out of the town. Gaara stayed silent but nodded.

"That could work."

"What are we waiting for then? Lets say hi! And Kibbles you can have your breakfast now~!" I said gleefully, he hummed while nodding rapidly, making his hair fly in every direction.

"Excuse me! Helloooooo!" Kiba waved at the three boys who stopped and looked at us with confusion and disgust. Dicks, have you never seen three blood splattered blonde, red headed, and brown haired teenagers before?

"We were just wondering if we could borrow your clothes for a while! Oh and can I eat one of your arms?" Kiba asked loudly, each of the boys inched back a bit.

"Are you three cosplayers from an anime or something? That blood looks so real!" One of them commented, he had black hair in a ponytail and a really annoying smile. (No its not Itachi).

"Cosplay?" Gaara repeated. "Naruto, what the hell is 'cosplay'?"

"I have no idea," I replied.

"Sure were... cosplayers," I started. "Could you-"

"Cool!" The black haired one cheered. He dragged his disturbed friends up to us and grinned. "So who are you cosplaying as?"

"I'm cosplaying as a murder victim from a horror anime," I said, you better buy the lie, idiot!

"And I'm the killer," Gaara said playing along.

"And you," The one with brown/black hair and black eyes pointed at Kiba. The cannibal grinned.

"Me? Why I'm another killer, only I appear later in the anime," he pointed at himself.

"What anime are your costumes from though?" The black haired one asked.

"S-"

"I'm tired of playing game guys, can we get this over with already?" Gaara asked, inturupting Kiba. I looked down and saw the redhead holding his knife behind his back.

"Ah Gaara you're no fun, but I agree with you, Naruto, what do you think?" The dog lover looked at me, I shrugged.

"You know I'm up for whatever, but can we at least try not to make to much of a mess, or do you want to go through this again?" He shook his head.

"Uh what are you guys talking about?" The black haired one suddenly was catious, I grinned.

"Nothing important."

"Oh look at the time, we gotta go now right Tsuki, Kenji?" The third boy elbowed his brown/black haired friend.

"Yes, goodbye!" They turned around and speed walked back to the town.

"Huh, reall? I thought it was bad to turn your back towards someone potentially dangerous." Gaara said and tilted his head. "Oh well." He threw the knife aiming for the annoying black haired one. It hit him in his side.

"ACK!" He screamed loud enough to wake the dead, he fell on his knees and gripped his torso in pain.

"TSUKI!" His friends screamed, they stopped moving and tried to help 'Tsuki'.

"Poor him~" I said in a sing song voice, I was confused since there wasn't any blood, maybe he's wearing layers or something.

Kiba was already at their side making an expression between amusement and mock-pity. "That had to hurt right? So..." He pulled the knife from the other teenager's side. "I'll just end the pain," he stabbed him multiple times, ignoring the other two teenagers trying to get the knife away from Kibbles.

"Hey Kiba, let me use the knife, I wanna try something!" I said, Gaara was dragging the third boy by his hair to a tree. He slammed the teenager's head against the tree, Gaara grabbed a rock and lowered it onto the screaming boy's head harshly.

"You're annoying, shut up!" Gaara said and let go of the boy's hair and watched the teenager slide onto the the ground leaving a trail of blood on the tree.

"You wanted to use this right Naruto, have at it then." Kiba tossed the knife in my direction, I caught it clumsily. Kiba killed Tsuki with little to no effort and was now picking at his ribs.

"So you're Kenji right?" I looked at the boy staring at his friends's corpses in horror. Hell I think he was about to wet himself!

I walked up to him, he shakily started running towards the town. Sadly, he didn't even make it to the entrance.

"You're no fun." I said dully, he has pinned between a rock and myself.

"M-murderers! Y-you killed my friends, you bastards!" He screamed, I put my hand over his mouth, smirking when he tried to bite it.

"Shut up~" I said, practically beaming. I was going to cut off his arms but he was becoming really annoying really fast, so I snapped his neck. I'll just cut off someone elses arms later. Maybe a slutty girl or a perverted old man.

I dragged the corpse behind a tree and took off his clothes. What? Would you prefer I walk into that town covered in blood in an insane asylum's patient's uniform? Anyways I now wore a, orange hoodie and dark grey jeans with holes in the knees and black converse.

When I came from behind the tree Gaara was wearing a tan colored shirt, it had 'hate' written on it in kanji (kinda funny since Gaara's tattoo says 'love'). He had sky blue jeans and red and white sneakers on. So he switched clothes with his victim too.

Kiba did the same thing with Tsuki, he had a cobalt colored sweater and black shirt with a dark stain on it near his left side (Tsuki's blood), dark blue jeans and black converse.

"Well," Kiba started and wiped imaginary dirt off his hands. "Lets go to Konoha."

...

**Kiba's POV:**

We wandered the streets for a while until we found a small cafe, even though we didn't have any money Naruto insisted we should go in. That and he and Gaara were starting to complain about being hungry- well Gaara didn't verbally complain but he did nod and send 'I'm fucking hungry and bored' looks every time I offered them one of my new kidneys, spleen, or liver.

Yeah I took some organs from that guy I killed, and yes they're in my pockets.

"Ah, they actually have _good_ food here." Naruto sighed and nommed his pancakes. When he saw all of the different toppings and syrup he literally threw them all on his pancakes. It was sorta cool seeing a bunch of food and colors mix but a little disgusting.

Not that I'm one to talk since people think what I eat it is 'inhumane and horrible', tch I bet they never even tried a kidney before. And if you can eat goat eyes and bull testicles I think a human heart is a piece of cake.

"Hey Naruto pass me the maple syrup and blueberries," he pushed the bottle of syrup and bowl to me. I took the liver in my pocket and put it my empty plate. I basically drowned it in syrup and dropped a few berries on it. What, I don't just eat human organs?

"Really Kiba? You just ate a few minutes ago!" Naruto said, gulping down one of his oancakes. He had four while Gaara still had two. And an egg.

"I wonte tow see ho i taset," I shook my head and swallowed a part of the liver. "Sorry, I meant to say 'I wanted to see how it tasted' and its way sweeter this way!"

"We'll take your word for it," Gaara replied. He and our blonde friend winced a little when I took a butter knife and cut the organ in half so the left lobe and right lobe were seperate.

"Think of this as biology, only instead of dissecting a pig or frog I'm dissecting a liver." I said calmly, stabbed the right lobe of the liver with a fork, and brought it to my lips.

Naruto sighed and hit his head on the table. "I'm suddenly not hungry."

"Hmm? Why not Naru, you sick or something?" I asked he glared at me.

"Why is it I can handle seeing you kill, rip out organs, and eat people yet right now I feel like throwing up?"

"Maybe its because during those times you never actually ate anything," Gaara suggested. "Does anyone have anything to pay with?"

"I have... a wallet." The 'sick' blonde said and held it out. "Oh~ guys there's one hundread bucks in here!"

"Shut up, people will hear you!" I shhed, he shhed back, we began shhing each other until Gaara thrust his knife between our faces.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Naruto asked boredly, placing a hand over his chest.

"Are you trying to give me a headache?" The other killer asked in the same tone.

"So mature," I yawned. "Okay Naruto you pay, all I have is lint."

"Fine," he pouted. "So do you know what cosplay is? Me and Gaara have no idea."

"I think those are costumes from a thing and you act like whatever your dressed as." I said and poked my food. It was sticky from syrup and possibly blood, the syrup was a little purple instead of blue so its possible.

"So if I cosplayed as a table I have to get on all fours and let you guys put things on my back?" The blonde asked.

"I guess so," I said tiredly, Gaara nodded in understanding.

"So those people thought we were 'cosplaying' as killers from an anime, hmm... What kind of anime is like that?" He looked out the window.

"Hellsing," Naruto said randomly. "Or Hell Girl, maybe a darker version of Hetalia."

"What's Hetalia?" I asked, they both looked at me as if I grew a second head.

"This is gonna be a long day," Gaara sighed.

...

I know what Hetalia is now... What the fuck? Why do I want to watch it?

...

**Gaara's POV:**

We left the cafe at some point and continued to wander the streets. I mentioned we had no where to go and we agreed to stay at the nearest hotel.

"Hey guys," Naruto started, he laughed nervously.

"What?" Kiba and I asked in unison.

"You know we'll either have to pick-pocket or get jobs if we don't want to starve. Or become cannibals like Kiba in mine and Gaara's case."

"Oh," I said. "Shit."

...

And that's chapter three, yes I know it sucked but go read the other A/N so you'll now I have an excuse. Well even though it was horrible I hope you still somewhat enjoyed it, and more characters will appear in the next chapter so that's something to look forward too! And about the other animes, they're epic and I felt like mentioning them. (I don't own those either)

I really feel like I should change the rating since I had to re-write a part of this since it was too gorey to be T rated... It involved severed limbs.

I'm gonna go now, you know what to do, sayonara~


End file.
